The present invention is related to a thermometer sheath in a multiple pack comprising a continuous support foil of paper on which a lower and an upper plastic foil are placed, whereby the plastic foils are welded together and the lower plastic foil is releasably attached to the support foil by means of a heat-sealing line, which delimits a number of case-shaped thermometer sheaths closed at one end, the thermometer sheaths are detachable from each other and from the support foil, since the lower plastic foil is longer than the upper foil, a flap is formed at the case orifice.
A multiple pack of thermometer sheaths of this kind is known from example U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,063. In this known multiple pack, each thermometer sheath has a pulling strip arranged between two plastic foils. This pulling strip is welded together with the plastic foils in the closed end of the sheath and extends in the longitudinal direction at a distance out of the orifice of the case, and functions partly to facilitate the introduction of a thermometer into the case, and partly to facilitate the turning inside out of the sheath at the removal of the thermometer therefrom. Further, the upper plastic foil is provided with a slit from the case orifice in the longitudinal direction to less than half the length of said case, as a further measure to facilitate the inversion of the sheath. The design as a multiple pack with adjacent cases provide the advantage of little loss of material.
Primarily through the occurence of the pulling strip production of the known multiple pack will be relatively complicated. While the paper and plastic foils can be fed from continuous bands (lines) in a common running direction, the pulling strip is formed from a strip band (line) thereby that the cutting and feeding device feeds the end of the strip band to sufficient length transverse to other bands in between the bands of plastic foil, whereafter the strip band is cut to the desired strip length and the cutting and feeding device returns to feeding another strip band end in between the bands of plastic foil. To keep the strip in a correct position until it is welded to the plastic foils, the main cylinder where the paper and plastic foil bands are brought together, has arranged therein openings which are connected to a vacuum equipment whereby the strip is sucked to adhere against the main cylinder.